Druga Strona
by Mrs. Veritas
Summary: Livia Mahariel to subtelna, łagodna Dalijka, której przypadła rola pogromczyni plagi. Kiedy Arcydemon zostaje pokonany, bohaterka musi dokonać wyboru swojej dalszej drogi. Od razu odrzuca jedną z możliwości- na pewno nie pozostanie przy boku nowego króla, którego ma nieszczęście darzyć miłością. Co w takim razie zrobi? Czy uda jej się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości?
1. Rozdział 1

Dotarli do Denerim wczesnym rankiem, zaraz po tym jak udało im się uzyskać pomoc z Orzamaru. Wykorzystali w pełni traktaty Szarej Straży i byli naprawdę blisko celu. Zarówno jej klan, Magowie, żołnierze Arla Eamona jak i Krasnoludzi, zgodzili się pomóc w walce z plagą. Pozostało tylko postawić kropkę nad „i" i zwołać Zjazd Możnych. Livia czuła, że w końcu pojawia sie nadzieja, której tak bardzo potrzebowali. Gdziekolwiek by się nie zatrzymali napotykali rzesze przerażonych, zdesperowanych ludzi zmagających się nie tylko ze strachem, ale też głodem i chorobami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Ferelden, który tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć, przywita ją takimi widokami. Dalijczycy stronili od ludzi, nienawidzili ich, obwiniali za całe zło jakie im się przydarzyło. Livia uczęszczała na lekcje historii ich klanu i nie dziwiła się swoim pobratymcom, ale nie potrafiła wygenerować w sobie takiej samej nienawiści. To, co opowiadał Sarel było przesycone gniewem i subiektywnością, a przede wszystkim należało do historii. Elfka wiedziała, że jeśli ci ludzie rzeczywiście przynieśli jej klanowi ból i cierpienie, teraz i tak na pewno są martwi. Zawsze była ciekawa tego co kryje się poza granicami Brecilianu, kochała swój klan, ale jednocześnie nie chciała spędzić całego życia w miejscu, które znała na pamięć. A teraz była tutaj, w Denerim, idąc do wyznaczonego sobie celu, czując, że przybliża się do arcydemona z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Nie dokonałaby tego gdyby nie jej towarzysze, a byli wśród nich także ludzie. Jeden z nich stał się dla niej z biegiem czasu kimś więcej. Dużo więcej.

Nie chciała nawet myśleć jak zareagowałby jej klan na wieść o tym, że zakochała się w człowieku. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła jednak, że niewiele ją to obchodzi. Mimo tego, że każdego dnia wystawiała się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo czuła się żywa jak nigdy przedtem. Robiła coś ważnego, zwiedzała nowe miejsca, podróżowała, poznawała nowych ludzi, była szczęśliwa. Naprawdę była szczęśliwa. Nawet jeśli miałaby jutro umrzeć, wiedziała, że nie będzie żałowała niczego i że polegnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

Sten i Lelianna szli na czele pochodu. Młodą Orlesiankę bardzo interesowała kultura qunari i kiedy tylko mogła starała się wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z małomównego mężczyzny. Sten zwykle nie miał cierpliwości do długich rozmów, ale jeśli chodziło o Leliannę był nieco mniej zamknięty w sobie i zdarzało mu się nawet odpowiedzieć kilkoma bardziej rozbudowanymi zdaniami. Wynne i Zevran szli z tyłu. Elf mówił coś do kobiety z właściwym jemu uśmieszkiem na ustach i wyraźnie zawstydzał starszą maginkę. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce, a brwi zmarszczyły się w wyrazie niezadowolenia. W końcu westchnęła ciężko, postanawiając widocznie zaniechać prób dotarcia do wiecznie ironicznego Antiviańczyka. Oghren szedł sam, oczy miał zapuchnięte i ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Poprzedniej nocy zatrzymali się w gospodzie, która znajdowała się na trakcie do Denerim i krasnolud przekroczył swój limit. Nie pierwszy raz. Nie miał siły nawet na bezwstydne uwagi na temat Wynne, szedł tylko cicho i starał się trzymać pion. Morrigan mówiła coś podniesionym głosem do mabarii należącego do Livii. Pies nie wydawał się zbyt przejęty krzykami apostatki i merdał radośnie ogonem. W końcu szczeknął wesoło i tak zakończyła się ich kłótnia. Morrigan westchnęła głęboko i wzruszyła ramionami. Była w dobrym humorze, w innym przypadku zapewne zaczęłaby ciskać błyskawicami. Nadal jednak nie mogła się nacieszyć pięknym, srebrnym lusterkiem, które dostała w prezencie od Strażniczki kilka dni wcześniej.

Wszyscy byli zajęci, więc Alistair i Livia szli wolno na szarym końcu kompanii, trzymając się za ręce. Byli już blisko miasta, w oddali majaczyła obskurna brama, która z daleka obwieszczała wędrowcom, że są u celu. Stawiali powolne kroki, elfka poruszała się bezszelestnie i zwinnie jak tancerka, nie krępowana przez swoją lekką zbroję i cienkie sztylety osadzone na plecach. Patrząc na jej delikatne rysy, porcelanową, rumianą cerę i łagodne, błękitne oczy nikt nie domyśliłby się, że jest jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych kobiet w całym Thedas. Alistair, ubrany w płytową zbroję, przy każdym kolejnym kroku wydawał monotonny dźwięk szczęku stali, który przez miesiące walk i wędrówek przestał Dalijkę irytować i stał się czymś tak powszechnym, jak śpiew ptaków lub, w przypadku Fereldenu, szczekanie psów.

Livia od samego początku dostrzegła, że im bliżej Denerim się znajdowali, tym pochmurniejszego wyrazu nabierała twarz jej ukochanego.

- Coś cię trapi?- zapytała spoglądając na niego z troską w oczach. Widząc jej zmartwione spojrzenie uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował ją w czoło.

- Zastanawiam się czego powinienem się spodziewać.- odparł powracając do poprzedniego nastroju, wpatrując się w proporce Denerim, falujące na błękitnym, budzącym się do życia niebie.- Boję się, że będą mi kazać zrobić coś, na co nie będę miał ochoty. Że wszystko się zmieni.

Mahariel poczuła jak serce ściska się jej na dźwięk jego słów. Próbowała odsuwać te myśli, udawać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że to tylko paranoja odzywa się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Kiedy jednak Alistair bez ogródek wyznał jej swoje obawy, ze zgrozą dostrzegła, że jednocześnie głośno wyraził jej własne. Bała się, że ze względu na jego pochodzenie, zostanie zmuszony do tego, czego najbardziej w świecie się obawiał- do objęcia tronu. Przed swoim pochodzeniem nie da się uciec. Dalijka jak nikt inny, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi Alistair spojrzał na Livię i dostrzegł, że jest pogrążona w myślach. Niespecjalnie przyjemnych. Cmoknął głośno z niezadowoleniem i objął ją ramieniem przyciągając do siebie.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem psuć ci nastroju, zawsze coś palnę, głupek ze mnie.- rzekł, już bardziej swoim tonem. Elfka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i przesunęła opuszkami palców po chłodnej zbroi z veridium.- Nie martwmy się tym co będzie. Przecież już nie raz pokonywaliśmy razem przeciwności losu, nie raz wychodziliśmy z tarapatów, prawda?

Livia nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Otarli się o śmierć więcej razy niż by sobie tego życzyła. Nie wszystkie decyzje, które podejmowała były słuszne, a niektóre okazywały się naprawdę fatalne w skutkach. Przypomniała sobie moment, w którym Alistair leżał nieprzytomny w jej ramionach, wycierała krew z jego twarzy, a Wynn wyciągała nad nim drżące, emanujące błękitnym blaskiem dłonie...

- Zawsze razem.- powiedziała ściskając kurczowo jego dłoń i wbijając poważne spojrzenie w miodowe oczy. Omiótł wzrokiem jej twarz, a pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się pojedyncza zmarszczka, niemalże niezuważalna. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jakby chciał nieco rozładować zapadłą nagle, wzniosłą atmosferę.

- Zawsze razem.- przytaknął pewnym tonem i przypieczętował swoje słowa czułym pocałunkiem złożonym na pełne, różowe usta Dalijki.

* * *

W posiadłości arla Denerim dostała własny pokój, niewielki, z kominkiem i wygodnym łóżkiem. Przyjęli ich wystawną wieczerzą. Wszędzie uwijała się służba, co chwila proponując coraz to nowy i coraz bardziej wyszukany rodzaj napitków. Livia czuła się bardzo niezręcznie widząc, że usługują jej nie tylko ludzie, ale i inne elfy. Starała się ograniczyć ich pomoc do minimum, poprosiła jedynie o mydło i czysty ręcznik. Kiedy zjadła do syta, odpowiedziała na ciekawskie pytania i obiecała, że pojawi się na wieczornej naradzie z arlem Eamonem, szybko wymknęła się z wielkiej sali. Doszła do wniosku, że tak wystawne życie nie jest dla niej. Męczył i onieśmielał ją tłum bogato odzianych, sączących drogie trunki i dumnie wyprostowanych ludzi, wiecznie rozmawiających o polityce albo snobistycznych rozrywkach. Pochodziła z lasu, a życie w zgodzie z naturą nauczyło ją tego co jest ważne, a co nie. Nie interesowała jej władza ani pieniądze, nie lubiła słuchać jak nadęci mężczyźni rozprawiają o tych rzeczach jakby nic innego się nie liczyło.

Kiedy spotkała Duncana, jednego z niewielu ludzi jakich widziała w całym swoim życiu, od razu poczuła, że jest to mężczyzna prawy i honorowy. Biła od niego aura siły i mądrości, której nie dało się nie zauważyć, zwłaszcza, że Livia zawsze dość dobrze poznawała się na charakterach. Dodatkowo przekonał ją fakt, że opiekunka odnosiła się do niego z szacunkiem i serdecznością, zupełnie jakby go znała. Kiedy Tamlen zniknął, a ona sama miała do wyboru śmierć albo dołączenie do Szarej Straży, nie wahała się ani sekundy. Kochała swój klan, ale zawsze ciągnęło ją do wielkiego, nieznanego świata, czuła, że ma w życiu jakiś cel, że jej przeznaczeniem nie jest tylko tkwić w lesie i tropić zwierzynę. Jak później się okazało, nie myliła się. Kiedy z biegiem wędrówki na jej drodze pojawiali się kolejni ludzie zauważyła, że tak samo jak wśród Dalijczyków, są osobnicy dobrzy i źli. Zaznała upokorzenia, szykan, na własnej skórze poczuła okrutną moc uprzedzeń, ale doznała również wiele dobroci. Każdy człowiek jest inny i tę prawdę chciała przekazać swojemu klanowi kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Oczywiście jeśli nadal będzie żyła.

Szła korytarzem ośwetlonym ciepłym blaskiem pochodni. Zwinnie przemykała się wymijając służbę, która jednymi drzwiami wchodziła z tacami uginającymi się od parujących, ociekających sosem mięsiw, aby drugimi drzwiami opuścić salę z już opróżnionymi. Wszędzie słychać było gwar i śmiech. Nic nie zwiastowało wojny, która wisiała na włosku ani plagi, która z każdym dniem rosła w siłę.

Weszła do wielkiej łaźni, którą znalazła już wcześniej, na chybił trafił otwierając niebotyczną liczbę drzwi. Wszędzie unosiły się kłęby pary, widocznie tak jak prosiła wszystko było już gotowe do jej kąpieli. Wiedziała, że znajduje się tu kilka stanowisk służących do kąpieli. Podeszła do największej kamiennej bali wypełnionej gorącą wodą, znajdującej się pośrodku komnaty, przy której równo złożone leżały ręczniki i przybory kąpielowe. Czuła przyjemny zapach róż i jakichś owoców. _Granaty_?, przeszło jej przez myśl. Powoli zaczęła zdejmować z siebie kolejne części uzbrojenia. Najpierw z namaszczeniem odłożyła na kamiennej półce swoje sztylety. Piękna robota, stal lśniła jak świeżo polerowana, na powierzchni nie było ani jednego zadrapania. Były zaparowane od ciepła jakie panowało w łaźni. Następnie zdjęła rękawice i naramienniki, które odłożyła z chrzęstem na kupkę, później pozbyła się skórzanego obuwia oraz nagolenników i zabrała się do odpinania zbroi. Wszystko spoczęło obok siebie na schludnej stercie. Livia stała w samych onucach, ściągnęła łopatki ze zdławionym jękiem, czując przeszywający ból mięśni. Aż do tej chwili nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Usunęła ostatnie części garderoby i całkowicie naga weszła do bali z pachnącą, rozkosznie gorącą wodą. Ramiona rozciągnęła wzdłuż krawędzi, a głowę odchyliła z lubością. Czuła się jakby jej duch wędrował po miękkim mchu Brecilianu i wdychał świeże, żywiczne powietrze. Dawno nie była tak zrelaksowana.

- Ekhem.

Usłyszała nagle czyjś głos, dochodzący z kąta komnaty. Wydała z siebie zdumione westchnienie i rozejrzała się wokoło. Dopiero teraz gęste kłęby pary zaczynały nieco opadać. Nie wiedziała czy powinna wyskoczyć z wody i ruszyć po swoje sztylety, czy po prostu zacząć krzyczeć. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że ktoś jest razem z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu?! Łaźnia była ciemna i zaparowana, ale jako łotrzyk od razu powinna wyczuć czyjąś obecność!

- Przepraszam, moja droga, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.- rozpoznała znajomy, antiviański akcent i poczuła jak robi się czerwona od palców u stóp aż po czubek głowy.- Kiedy zaczęłaś... przygotowywać się do kąpieli, postanowiłem siedzieć cicho, aby cię nie zawstydzić.

- Zevran!- krzyknęła oburzona. _Widział mnie nago, kompletnie nagusieńką!,_ dudniło jej w głowie. Myślała, że zaraz po prostu zajmie się ogniem. Gdyby nie to, że dzieliła ich odległość pokoju, a ona za nic w świecie nie chciała teraz wychodzić z okrywającej jej ciało piany, rzuciłaby się na niego z pięściami.- Jak śmiałeś!- nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów aby wyrazić swoje emocje, zamykała i otwierała usta nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Łotrzyk zaśmiał się serdecznie. Livia wyczuła, że dłuższy czas się od tego powstrzymywał, a widząc jej żywiołową reakcję nie był już dłużej w stanie. Ze złością założyła ręce na piersi.

- Oj, przestań zgrywać taką pruderyjną! Zawsze grzeczna i niewinna. Nawet jak zabijasz te wszystkie obrzydlistwa, po wszystkim masz taką przepraszającą minę jakby niemalże było ci ich żal.- jeszcze bardziej zatrząsł się ze śmiechu.- Dorastałem w burdelu, widziałem wiele nagich kobiet, zapewniam cię...

- Nie wątpię...- wycedziła przez zęby czując, jak złość coraz bardziej w niej wrze.

- Nie przeczę jednak, że masz naprawdę wyjątkowe ciało, jedno z piękniejszych jakie kiedykolwiek dane mi było oglądać. Te piękne mięśnie brzucha, szczupłe ramiona...

- Zevran!- pisnęłą jak mała dziewczynka, w ferworze silnych emocji unosząc się na łokciach, ale zaraz szybko ponownie chowając się pod poziomem wody, dostrzegając swój pochopny ruch.

Elf uniósł brew z uśmieszkiem nie znikającym z ust. Odczuwał perwersyjną przyjemność obserwując jak Strażniczka wije się niezręcznie pod jego spojrzeniem, za wszelką cenę unikając jego wzroku.

- No dobrze, skoro tak trudno słucha ci się szczerze wypowiedzianych komplementów...- wzruszył ramionami z miną niewiniątka.

Livia doszła do wniosku, że kąpiel to był zły pomysł. Bardzo zły pomysł. Jedna sprawa, że widział ją nagą, druga, że była teraz tutaj uwięziona. Dopóki elf sam nie postanowi opuścić łaźni i zostawić ją w spokoju, nie wyjdzie z jedynej osłaniającej ją materii. A bąbelki unoszące się na wodzie coraz bardziej się przerzedzały...

- Nie patrz tak na mnie.- powiedziała władczym tonem, rozglądając się za czymś czym mogłaby w niego cisnąć. Że też zostawiła sztylety tak daleko od siebie. Nieodpowiedzialna decyzja, łotrzyk zawsze powinien mieć broń w zasięgu dłoni...

- Nie mogę! Widok twojej pięknej twarzy z rumieńcem wstydu jest tak rozczulający, że wzroku nie można oderwać!

Zafundowała mu takie spojrzenie, od którego każdy normalny człowiek nabawiłby się nocnych koszmarów. Zevran jednak po prostu wybuchnął kolejną salwą śmiechu.

- Poczekaj, jeszcze pożałujesz. Jeśli tylko wyjdę z wody...

- Nie krępuj się, moja słodka Strażniczko.- odparł lekkim tonem, rozpierając się w kamiennej bali, opierając ramiona o jej krawędź i wyciągając się z lubością.

Westchnęła ciężko, w dalszym ciągu mierząc go złym wzrokiem.

- W chwilach takich jak ta zastanawiam się, dlaczego właściwie darowałam ci życie.- rzekła ze wciąż zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale już nieco bardziej rozluźnionymi mięśniami ramion. Wiedziała, że tej walki z nim nie wygra. Miał ogromną przewagę jeśli chodziło o te rejony. Była świadoma, że był pewny siebie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest atrakcyjny i nigdy nie przegapił okazji, by z tego skorzystać. Livia natomiast, mimo tego, że czuła się atrakcyjną, silną kobietą, nie była skłonna do epanowania swym nagim ciałem. Uważała, że to widok zarezerwowany tylko dla osób, z którymi łączyła ją intymna relacja. Ostatnimi czasy, wyłącznie dla Alistaira...

- Każdym swoim oddechem staram się sprawiać, byś swej decyzji nie żałowała...- powiedział wzniosłym tonem, a widząc, że jej twarz układa się w wyraz niedowierzania dodał.- No prawie każdym. Poza tym powiedziałem, że „się staram", prawda?

Zaśmiali się razem. Atmosfera uległa pewnej poprawie.

- Nie widziałam cię na kolacji.- powiedziała zmieniając w końcu temat i przekierowując rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory.

- Nie lubię takich bankietów. Szokujące, co? Po prostu mam dość tej nadętej gadaniny i grubasów z kijami w dupach, rozumiesz?

Livia z lekkim zdziwieniem przyznała, że rozumie doskonale. Myślała, że Zevranowi przypadnie do gustu takie wystawne życie, ładne, bogato zdobione kielichy, ciężkie, bordowe kotary, pachnące kobiety... To wszystko zawsze jej do niego pasowało. Widocznie nie znała go tak dobrze, jak myślała. Przyglądała mu się uważnie kiedy zaczął rozplątywać drobne warkoczyki, które zawsze zdobiły jego głowę. Zręczne, wprawne ruchy opalonych, szczupłych palców szybko uporały się ze splotami. Elf odchylił głowę i zamoczył swoje długie, blond włosy w wodzie, a następnie zaczął dokładnie je myć. Nie wiedziała jak długo nie odrywała wzroku od jego działań, ale sprawnie wykonywane czynności dosłownie ją zahipnotyzowały. Z zapatrzenia wyrwał ją dopiero głęboki chichot i dostrzegła, że Zevran patrzy na nią spod rzęs z zaintrygowanym uśmiechem.

- Jak chcesz mogę ci pomóc z twoimi.- rzekł aksamitnym, wibrującym szeptem.

Livia poczuła, że policzki robią się jej czerwone.

- Nie, dam sobie radę.- odparła szybko. Za szybko, ku rozbawieniu Antiviańczyka.

Usadowiła się głębiej w balii, aby w żadnym wypadku nieopatrznie nie pokazać za dużo ciała. Uniosła dłonie i zaczęła rozpuszczać ciasno upięte włosy. Tak skomplikowanego uczesania nauczyła się od swojej opiekunki, od zawsze, związane w warkocze włosy nosiła upięte w dwa niskie koki. Była to ładna i wygodna fryzura. Rozprostowywanie splotów nie szło jej tak dobrze jak elfowi, ale w końcu się z nimi uporała. Długie, kasztanowe fale miękko opadły na jej drobne ramiona. Pod ich osłoną poczuła się w końcu dużo pewniej.

- No, no...- zamruczał cicho, pożerając ją wzrokiem. Miała ochotę po prostu po czubek głowy zanurzyć się w wodzie, aby nie widzieć jego lubieżnego spojrzenia, ale także aby on nie widział jej zakłopotania.- No dobrze, Strażniczko. Dziękuję za doprawdy cudowne chwile spędzone w twym towarzystwie. Nie przypuszczałem, że zwykła kąpiel okaże się tak pełna przygód! Tymczasem, aby nie nadużywać twej, jak widzę, kończącej się cierpliwości oraz aby nie doprowadzić do tego, byś zaraz zajęła mi się tu ogniem, pozwól, że wyjdę pierwszy, nie bez bólu serca.- Mówiąc to położył dłoń na piersi i ukłonił się z galanterią. Następnie wstał, zupełnie nieskrępowany i ociekając wodą wyszedł ze swojej balii. Livia nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie spojrzeć na umięśnione, lśniące, opalone plecy. Musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście był piękny...

Odwróciła szybko wzrok. Obwiązał się w pasie ręcznikiem, roztrzepał mokre włosy. Rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, ostatni uśmiech i kłaniając się lekko, bez słowa opuścił komnatę.

Livia chwilę wpatrywała się jeszcze w bezszelestnie zamknięte drzwi. Przygryzła wargę. Powinien rzucić na odchodnym jakąś głupią uwagę, po której znowu poczułaby się jak gówniara, powinien zawstydzić ją jakimś erotycznym podtekstem, po prostu zrobić coś, co zabiłoby ten dziwnie wzniosły moment. Zamiast tego zostawił ją w chłodnej wodzie, z obrazem tego wymownego, tajemniczego spojrzenia, które wywoływało u niej ciarki.


	2. Rozdział 2

Publikuję kolejny rozdział i czekam na Waszą krytykę, drodzy Czytelnicy. Jeśli to opowiadanie nie uzyska żadnego odzewu, pewnie zaprzestanę umieszczania kolejnych. Wstawiam tę treść właśnie po to, by ktoś podzielił się ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami, wytknął mi błędy, zmotywował do poprawy i rozwoju swych umiejętności. Jeśli nikt taki się nie znajdzie, równie dobrze dalej mogę pisać do szuflady ;)

* * *

Livia już po przekroczeniu bram Denerim czuła, że pobyt w tym mieście nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych. Utwierdzała się w swoich przypuszczeniach z każdym kolejnym dniem.

Stała przed małym zlewem w łazience przyległej do jej komnaty w posiadłości arla Eamona i czyściła niewielką, ale dość głęboką ranę na przedramieniu. Wrócili właśnie z elfiego obozowiska. Była szczęśliwa, że dotarła tam w porę i wściekła, że Loghain jeszcze nie przestał zaskakiwać jej swoim okrucieństwem. Do listy oskarżeń, które w najbliższym momencie chciała przedstawić wszystkim zainteresowanym, tego dnia musiała dodać handel niewolnikami. Elfami, konkretnie rzecz ujmując.

Energicznie tarła szczotką dłonie, brunatne od zaschłej krwi. Była wściekła i żądna zemsty. To straszne, że elfy nadal uważane są za stworzenia gorsze, za tanią siłę roboczą albo odpad, którego należy się szybko pozbyć. Livia chciała wierzyć w to, że w większości ludzie odsunęli już od siebie uprzedzenia, zaczęli żyć z duchem czasu, z większą tolerancją. Patrząc jednak na osoby wysoko postawione, dobrze usytuowane, elitę społeczeństwa... dostrzegała, że od lat nic się nie zmieniło. Robiło jej się niedobrze na widok szlachcianek z wyrazem pogardy wiecznie przyklejonym do twarzy, a jednocześnie instynktownie zaciskała pięści.

- Livie!

Nie zauważyła kiedy Alistair wszedł do jej pokoju, nie słyszała jak pukał. Złapał za szczupłą, podrapaną dłoń, sprawiając, że szczotka wypadła jej z ręki. Dłonie nadal miała pokryte krwią. Tym razem swoją własną.

Spojrzał na nią z niepokojem mieszającym się z niedowierzaniem. Delikatnie wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku i zaczęła szukać po szufladach bandaży. Czuła na początku, że za mocno dociska ryżową szczotkę do delikatnej skóry dłoni, ale ból dawał jej nieco ukojenia. Później poprosi Wynne o pomoc z zadrapaniami...

- Co ci przyszło do głowy?!- zapytał z konsternacją wypisaną na twarzy. Nie podobał jej się ten wzrok, patrzył na nią jak na niezrównoważoną psychicznie.

- Nic, zamyśliłam się, to wszystko.- warknęła rozdrażniona i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Westchnął ciężko i momentalnie złagodniał. Wiedział, że pobyt w obozowisku będzie dla niej trudny. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnie dni również do najłatwiejszych nie należały. Najpierw ratowanie królowej Anory, zamordowanie Howe'a i wyczerpująca walka z sir Cauthrien, która chyba jedynie cudem zakończyła się po ich myśli...

Położył jej dłoń na policzku i delikatnie musnął kciukiem bladą skórę. Właśnie tego było jej trzeba. Trochę ciepła, czułości. Normalności. Objęła go za szyję i wtuliła się tak mocno jak tylko była w stanie. Czuła, że ostatnie wydarzenia skumulowały się w niej z siłą o jakiej nie miała pojęcia. Poczuła jak drży jej broda, jak pieką oczy. Nie pozwoliła jednak, by łzy znalazły drogę na zewnątrz. Jeszcze nie czas na to żeby się rozklejać, trzeba dokończyć dzieła.

Tymczasem jednak mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilkę relaksu.

- Chodź. Musimy coś zrobić z twoimi dłońmi.- wyszeptał jej do ucha i pociągnął w stronę łóżka, sadzając ją na jego skraju. Sam na kilka chwil zniknął w łazience, a następnie wrócił z fiolką czerwonego płynu i bandażami. Na miękki gazik nalał nieco cieczy, a następnie z delikatnością oraz wyczuciem godnym pochwały, przystąpił do dezynfekcji rany. Po jej dłoniach rozchodził się kojący chłód, a widok troskliwego mężczyzny był balsamem również na jej pokaleczoną duszę. Nie umiała jednak do końca oddać się radości z tego, że byli tak blisko siebie. Dręczyła ją niepokojąca myśl. Kolejne przeczucie.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej uśmiechem niesięgającym oczu, poczuła ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wiedziała, że nie jest dobrze, ale wolała się oszukiwać. Nie zadała pytania, które cisnęło jej się na usta, a kiedy zawiązał bandaże i posadził ją sobie na kolanach, pozwoliła się pocałować. Następnie pozwoliła się rozebrać. W końcu pozwoliła mu zostać na noc.

* * *

- Więc to pożegnanie?- zapytał grobowym tonem, wiedząc, że to pytanie retoryczne.

Siedział na fotelu naprzeciwko łóżka, w którym jeszcze kilka minut temu kochali się czule i zachłannie. Livia trzymała pościel przyciśniętą do nagiej piersi i obserwowała jak jego własny, odsłonięty tors, unosi się i opada w sposób miarowy, ale na pewno nie spokojny. Czuła, że mowa przyjdzie jej z niesłychaną trudnością. Dużo wyraźniej mówił dotyk, pocałunki, cały ten desperacki, słodko- gorzki akt, który nie mógł być bardziej wymowny. Czy to mu nie wystarczało? Czy nie mogła po prostu odwrócić się na bok i poczekać aż opuści jej komnatę? Na zawsze?

Najwyraźniej jednak, pewne słowa musiały zostać wypowiedziane. I niestety, Alistair oczekiwał ich właśnie od niej.

- Oboje wiemy, że lud potrzebuje potężnego króla, a król potrzebuje dobrej i odpowiedniej żony.- powiedziała głosem spokojnym i wypranym z emocji. Wzrok wbiła w kryształowy wazon stojący na stoliku po przeciwnej stronie komnaty. _Dlaczego nie wstawili tu jakichś kwiatów?_, pomyślała absurdalnie.

- Jeszcze nie jestem królem. Nie chcę nim być.- odparł cicho, niemalże desperacko szukając jakiejś luki.

Livia spojrzała na niego. Lodowato, poważnie, z autorytetem. W jej wnętrzu płonął ogień trawiący wszelką nadzieję.

- Musisz przyjąć koronę i doskonale o tym wiesz.- jej oczy przyjęły nieco łagodniejszy wyraz.- Będziesz dobrym królem.- dodała.

Kiwał przecząco głową, trochę, jakby robił to bezwiednie, mimowolnie, jakby chciał w ten sposób odsunąć od siebie te wszystkie wybory, które stanęły przed nim tak niespodziewanie. Livia była na siebie zła, że już wcześniej nie przyjęła do wiadomości, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni. W nim płynęła błękitna krew, ona była Dalijką. On miał odziedziczyć tron, ona nienawidziła przepychu. Powinna była to zakończyć zanim tak bardzo się zaangażowali. Liczyła, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży... a przecież los dość szybko ją nauczył, że nigdy nic nie układa się tak po prostu, łatwo i przyjemnie.

- Nie chcę być królem, jeśli ty nie możesz być moją królową.- powiedział to przez zaciśnięte zęby, z zaciśniętym gardłem. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Livia postanowiła sobie, że nie będzie płakać, ale musiała odwrócić wzrok, by dotrzymać przyrzeczenia.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Tak ciężka, że Livia miała ochotę spróbować pokroić ją swoimi sztyletami.

- Właśnie po to przyszedłeś do mnie wczoraj.- powiedziała spokojnie.- Żeby uświadomić mi, że musimy się rozstać. Że nie mamy wspólnej przyszłości. Że możemy zostać jedynie przyjaciółmi.

Cisza trwała nadal. Alistair otarł policzek i podniósł się z fotela szybko zakładając koszulę. Ruszył w stronę drzwi i zatrzymał się przed nimi raptownie. Zwrócił twarz w jej stronę.

- Jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zrobić?- zapytał ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.- Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, nie zostawisz mnie? Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, jeśli oboje przeżyjemy... Możesz zostać ze mną jako królewski doradca albo... zawsze znajdzie się jakaś rola na dworze dla pogromczyni plagi! Proszę cię Livie. Nie chcę cię tracić.

Livia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, czując, jak każdy mięsień twarzy buntuje się przed tym kłamstwem. Skinęła powoli głową, z podobnym oporem.

- Oczywiście.- rzekła krótko, z tym słodkim, wytrenowanym uniesieniem kącików ust. Całkiem przekonywującym. Kiedy Alistair westchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uśmiech, wyglądając, jakby ogromny kamień właśnie spadł mu z serca, jej własne właśnie pękało, krwawiło i krzyczało z agonalnego bólu. Kłamała dużo i kłamała dobrze, ale nigdy Alistairowi. No cóż. Zrobiła to raz, ale porządnie.

- Idę. Dzisiaj w końcu odbędzie się Zjazd Możnych. Myślę, że Loghain dostanie za swoje. Z nawiązką.

Kiedy wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi, nie mogła dłużej udawać. Pękła jak bańka mydlana po spotkaniu z jeżem. Przewróciła się na bok i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę. Po kilku minutach ta była tak mokra, że musiała przewrócić ją na drugą stronę. W końcu, całą w ciemnych smugach, po prostu zrzuciła na podłogę. Jeszcze ten Zjazd, oczywiście...

_Nienawidzę tego miasta._

* * *

Cóż. Zjazd Możnych okazał się ciekawszy niż jej się wydawało. Jeśli „ciekawszy" to rzeczywiście odpowiednie słowo w obliczu tego, co zaszło.

Kiedy przedstawiła dowody obciążające Loghaina, większość obecnych stanęła po stronie Szarej Straży. Nie obeszło się jednak bez incydentu. Delikatnie mówiąc.

Loghain był dumnym człowiekiem. Livia nie pochwalała metod jego działania, zachowywał się bezwzględnie i wyznawał zasadę „po trupach do celu", ale jedno musiała mu przyznać- zachował godność, nawet w obliczu definitywnej przegranej. Livia nie protestowała kiedy Alistair zażądał egzekucji. Stała obok z zimnym wyrazem twarzy, niewzruszona krzykami Anory, jej łzami i lamentami. Strażniczka nie była okrutna, odczuwała współczucie i żal wobec pokrzywdzonych i cierpiących częściej niż inni, ale nie czuła nic patrząc na zapłakaną twarz niedoszłej królowej, która w jej oczach była szkaradnie obłudna i nieszczera. Miała wrażenie, że płacze ona tylko dlatego, że śmierć jej ojca jest również i jej porażką. Właśnie zamknęła się przed nią droga do tronu, który od wielu lat był głównym celem większości podejmowanych przez nią działań. Anora była kobietą wyrachowaną i pozbawioną skrupułów, ale nie można było jej odmówić wewnętrznej siły. Na pewno prędzej czy później jakoś odnajdzie się w zastanej sytuacji. Nic nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że Strażniczka w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmowała się jej przyszłym losem. Miała tyle rzeczy na głowie, że Anora i jej wątpliwy żal naprawdę nie mogły jeszcze bardziej nie mieć dla niej znaczenia. Na Zjeździe Możnych stało się coś ważniejszego od śmierci Loghaina, coś bardzo ważnego dla historii Fereldenu i niezmiernie bolesnego dla niej samej.

Królestwo wybrało swojego nowego króla.

Jeszcze nieoficjalnie, ale już nieodwracalnie. Livia widziała to w zdeterminowanym spojrzeniu Alistaira, w jego nieugiętej postawie i wysoko podniesionej głowie, w pewnie wypowiadanych słowach. Wiedziała, że w końcu odnajdzie w sobie cechy monarchy i poczuje, że nie ma lepszej alternatywy, ale nie wiedziała, że przemiana dokona się na jej oczach.

Wstała z kamiennej ławki, która okalana różanymi krzewami była niewidoczna przez ludzi goszczących w posiadłości arla. Dobrze siedziało jej się w samotności, mogła uporządkować myśli i powoli zacząć zastanawiać się co dalej...

Jeśli... tylko jeśli, uda jej się przeżyć potyczkę z Arcydemonem, gdzie uda się następnie? Nie miała zamiaru zostawać na zamku. Po co? By być _przyjaciółką_ Alistaira? Po tych wszystkich wspólnych nocach, deklaracjach miłości, nieśmiertelnej i trwałej? Nie ma mowy. A może miała zostać jego sekretną, zakazaną kochanką? Skradaliby się w ciemne zakątki zamku i uprawiali szaleńczy seks, a później udawali, że nic się nie stało? Gdyby tylko była trochę bardziej wyzwolona i dużo bardziej szalona, może rozważyłaby tę opcję.

Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że była jaka była, nie widziała innego wyboru jak tylko powrócić na łono klanu.

To wydawało jej się najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Stęskniła się za Dalijczykami... Bała się jednak, że po całym tym czasie spędzonym w podróży, wśród nieustających przygód i chwil, w których adrenalina rozkosznie pulsowała w jej żyłach, nie będzie umiała żyć jak dawniej...

- Livia!

Usłyszała znajomy głos, który gwałtownie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Tu jestem!- odpowiedziała.

Ruda, misternie ugładzona czupryna przyjaciółki wyłoniła się zza czerwonych płatków róż.

- Witaj! Urocze miejsce znalazłaś sobie na rozmyślania. Pięknie tu pachnie...- Leliana zaciągnęła się mocno intensywną wonią kwiatów, zamknęła z rozmarzeniem oczy. Jej orlesiański akcent był słyszalny w każdym wypowiadanym słowie.

Livia uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, tak szczerze jak tylko umiała.

- Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć?

Leliana podskoczyła nerwowo.

- A, racja.- spojrzała na nią poważnym spojrzeniem.- Riordan chce z tobą mówić. Twierdzi, że to pilne.

Livia zdziwiła się, ale skinęła głową na znak, że uda się do niego niezwłocznie. Wyminęła przyjaciółkę i rozpoczęła wędrówkę po kamiennych schodach. Pokój Riordana znajdował się na górnym piętrze. Treningu nigdy za wiele.


	3. Rozdział 3

Przepraszam za długą zwłokę, ale byłam na wakacjach, z dala od cywilizacji. Rozdział ten zawiera oryginalną chronologię wydarzeń z gry, ale nie jest do końca zgodny z kanonem. Lubię luźno opierać się na istniejącym już materiale, bo dopiero wtedy jest zabawa. Miłej lektury życzę i zapraszam do pozostawienia krytyki, sugestii...

* * *

Widziała, że usta Riordana poruszają się, jego twarz była ściągnięta w przepraszającym grymasie, zupełnie jakby brutalna prawda, którą wypowiadał była jego winą. Livia rozglądała się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie tak czuje się człowiek, któremu grunt osuwa się pod stopami. Przestała słuchać już jakiś czas temu, bo i tak wiedziała już wszystko co było jej niezbędne. Świece płonęły w kandelabrach rzucając miękkie światło na zimne, kamienne ściany. Portrety osób, które nie kojarzyły jej się z nikim kogo mogłaby znać, patrzyły na nią niemalże ze współczuciem.

_Niedługo będziesz równie martwa jak my.- _zdawały się szeptać.

Alistair dopytywał, usilnie starał się wynaleźć jakąś lukę. Jego twarz przybrała niezdrowy, blady kolor, w oczach pojawiło się szaleństwo. Rytmicznie przemierzając komnatę raz po raz przesuwał nerwowo palce po swojej gęstej, złocistej czuprynie. Wykrzykiwał pretensje, pytając dlaczego nikt nie powiadomił ich wcześniej, że zabicie Arcydemona to coś więcej niż wbicie mu miecza w serce, co i tak do tej pory wcale nie wydawało im się najłatwiejszą sprawą.

Livia stała spokojnie przypominając antyczny, kamienny posąg, który pozostawał w tej samej, niezmiennej pozycji już kolejne tysiąclecie. Wiadomość o nieuniknionej śmierci przyszłego pogromcy plagi ją również zszokowała, ale nie tak jak można się było tego spodziewać. Kiedy uporała się ze świadomością, że jej życie najprawdopodobniej zakończy się w ciągu najbliższych godzin, inna myśl zaczęła boleśnie ją uwierać.

Cokolwiek by się nie działo Alistair nie może zbliżyć się do Arcydemona.

Oczywiście, Riordan obiecał, że to on wykona ostateczny cios, ale jeśli nie podoła... Livia przyrzekła sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by zająć jego miejsce. Nie bała się śmierci. Była szczęśliwa, że jej życie ułożyło się właśnie w taki sposób. Poza tym była dumna, że jej poświęcenie uratuje miliony istnień, że nazwisko Mahariel stanie się równoznaczne ze słowem „bohater". Uśmiechnęła się lekko na myśl, że osoby, które gardziły jej pochodzeniem, kulturą, nawet głupimi szpiczastymi uszami, teraz będą zawdzięczać jej życie.

- Musicie być gotowi na wszystko.- mówił Riordan z tym nieodłącznym wyrazem udręki na twarzy.- Wiem, że informacje, które wam przekazałem to dla was duży cios, ale nie możecie teraz zawieść. Jesteście Szarymi Strażnikami, to wasz obowiązek.

- Co ty nie powiesz.- syknął rozgoryczony Alistair.- Nie wiedziałem, że może być jeszcze lepiej. Najpierw każą mi zasiąść na tronie, a teraz się okazuje, że może nawet nie będę musiał, bo wcześniej zwyczajnie umrę! W takim razie zgłaszam się na ochotnika!

Livia spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i zacisnęła ze złości zęby. Nie chciała nawet słuchać o tym, że mógłby umrzeć. Zresztą nie było o tym mowy, bo za nic na to nie pozwoli.

- Wiem, że twoje ostatnie doświadczenia nie należały do najmilszych. Oboje nie mieliście lekko, ale los Szarego Strażnika opiera się głównie na obowiązkach, a nie na przywilejach.

- O, czyżbym coś przegapił? Jakie przywileje?

Riordan westchnął zrezygnowany, nie chcąc dalej ciągnąć tematu. Widział, że Alistair jest zdruzgotany i nie winił go za jego złośliwości.

- Dobrze, to chyba wszystko o czym chciałem wam powiedzieć. Najlepiej jeśli pójdziecie już spać. Jutro wszystko się rozstrzygnie...- przesunął wzrokiem po ich twarzach, na dłużej zatrzymał się na spokojnej, małomównej Strażniczce.- Śpijcie dobrze, rano przekażę wam ostatnie instrukcje.

Riordan ze spuszczoną głową opuścił komnatę pozostawiając ich sam na sam. Livia spojrzała na Alistaira z niepokojem. Opierał się o ścianę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, wzrok wbity miał w ziemię a usta ściągnęły mu się w wąską, gniewną linię.

- Gdyby tylko był jakiś sposób...- wycedził przez zęby cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie. Elfka westchnęła głęboko i przeniosła zbolałe spojrzenie na małe, brudne okno, z którego sączyło się słabe światło zachodzącego słońca. Nie mogła znaleźć słów, które dałyby mu jakiekolwiek pocieszenie czy dodały otuchy. Nie była pewna czy takowe w ogóle istniały. Zresztą czuła się tak spokojna, a jednocześnie tak dziwnie odrętwiała, że marzyła tylko o tym, by położyć zmęczoną głowę na miękkiej poduszce i odpłynąć, przestać myśleć, czuć...

- Nie możemy się teraz wycofać.- stwierdziła tylko po raz kolejny to co powtarzał Riordan.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, w jego oczach czaiło się szaleństwo.

- Oczywiście, że nie możemy, ale czy to właśnie nie o to chodziło?! Czy to właśnie dlatego nie powiedziano nam o tym, że idziemy na pewną śmierć?! Czy to według ciebie jest w porządku?!

- Alistair...- jęknęła zbolałym tonem. Tak bardzo nie miała ochoty ciągnąć tej dyskusji.- Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Nie powinieneś marnować energii na rozwodzenie się nad tym, bo i tak niczego to nie zmieni. Jutro musimy stanąć do walki. Jutro dokona się to, do czego dążyliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące. Ja jestem gotowa.

Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Jak możesz być tak spokojna, kiedy jutro jedno z nas może już leżeć martwe?- usłyszała za sobą pełne niedowierzania słowa.

Znieruchomiała z dłonią na klamce, spojrzała powoli w jego stronę. W jej zmęczonych oczach jasno lśniła prawda i determinacja.

- Są na świecie gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć otrzymana w walce.

Po tym wyszła i udała się wprost do swojego pokoju. Nie odwracała się, by zobaczyć oniemiały grymas, który zastygł na twarzy przyszłego króla.

* * *

Jeszcze zanim weszła do swojej komnaty wiedziała, że ktoś jest w środku. Słyszała ciche strzelanie płonącego drewna, a pamiętała, że nie rozpalała ognia ani nikomu tego zadania nie zlecała. Delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę. Jej dłoń automatycznie sięgnęła w kierunku pleców...

- Spokojnie, to tylko ja.

Musnęła palcami chłodną rękojeść sztyletu, ale nie wyciągnęła go z pochwy. Morrigan stała przy kominku, plecami zwrócona w jej stronę. Jej wysoka postać osnuta była ciepłą poświatą płomieni, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jej niezwykłość i potęgę. Livia przypuszczała, że ogień rozpaliła zaledwie pstryknięciem palców.

- Co tu robisz, coś się stało?- zapytała elfka, w niepokoju marszcząc brwi. Miała wielką nadzieję, że sprawa, z którą przyszła do niej czarownica nie była czymś czasochłonnym. Bardzo chciało jej się spać.

- Jeszcze nie, ale się stanie.- odparła w swój ulubiony, niejasny sposób. Zwróciła twarz w stronę Livii.- Wiem, że Szary Strażnik musi się poświęcić w walce z Arcydemonem, co oznacza, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, iż jutro czeka cię śmierć.

Livia mrugnęła kilka razy zdziwiona słowami przyjaciółki i drgnęła nieznacznie.

- Wiesz o tym? Cały czas o tym wiedziałaś?- zapytała, czując jak gniew powoli zaczyna rozpychać się w jej piersiach.

- Dość długo, ale nie od początku. Dowiedziałam się o tym od Flemeth i sama nie byłam pewna czy to prawda. Nie chciałam przekazywać ci tej informacji bez wcześniejszego potwierdzenia, ale teraz mam pewność. Zresztą, to nie ważne...

Livia prychnęła gorzko, ale nie miała siły kłócić się z Morrigan. Miała już wystarczająco problemów na głowie i nie chciała wdawać się w walkę z kimś o temperamencie i - co ważniejsze - jej umiejętnościach.

- To nie ważne.- podkreśliła dobitnie.- Bo istnieje sposób, aby uniknąć śmierci.

- O czym ty mówisz?- Livia nie chciała się łudzić, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać ciekawości.

- Znam pewien rytuał, który sprawi, że nie będziesz musiała jutro godzić się na śmierć. Zanim zapytasz- tak, to magia krwi, ale taka, która nie pociąga za sobą żadnych większych ofiar.

Elfka nie była przekonana. Magia krwi, serio? Czy już niewystarczająco razy się przy niej sparzyła, aby teraz z własnej woli zgadzać się na jakieś mroczne rytuały? Z drugiej strony, gra wydawała się być warta świeczki. Musiała tylko uściślić pewną kwestię...

- Czy ten sposób zadziała również na innego Strażnika? W razie gdyby ktoś oprócz mnie dopadł do bestii pierwszy?

Morrigan popatrzyła na nią ze zrozumieniem. Doskonale wiedziała co elfka ma na myśli. Uśmiechnęła się nawet smutno, z cieniem ledwo wykrywalnego współczucia.

- Tak, Alistairowi również nie stałaby się krzywda.

To dawało jej powód aby rozważyć propozycję. Czerwona lampka podejrzliwości cały czas jednak płonęła w głowie Livii, która mimo tego, że darzyła czarownicę zaufaniem i przyjaźnią, również dobrze ją znała.

- A co ty będziesz z tego miała?- zapytała bez ogródek, postanawiając nie tracić czasu na gierki i domysły. Za bardzo była na to zmęczona.

Morrigan uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu ani cienia wesołości.

- Nie będę ukrywać, że rzeczywiście mam w tym pewien interes.- odparła smutnym, melodyjnym tonem.- Musisz wiedzieć, że forma tego rytuału może ci się bardzo nie spodobać.

Po plecach przebiegły jej ciarki. Najrozmaitsze obrazy przeleciały przed oczami, żadne przyjemne. Zimne szpony niepokoju ciasno zacisnęły się na gardle.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.- odparła suchym, cichym tonem.

Czarownica westchnęła głęboko.

- Aby rytuał się dopełnił, dzisiaj, w przeddzień bitwy, musisz namówić Alistaira aby się ze mną przespał.

Gdyby tylko usta Livii były wypełnione wodą, teraz gromko by nią parsknęła. Ochlapałaby ściany, podłogę, cały świat, wszechświat, ale najmocniej tę perfidną czarownicę, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę.

Nie miała jednak pod ręką żadnej wypełnionej cieczą szklanki, dlatego po prostu zszokowana szeroko otworzyła oczy.

- Mówiłam, że ci się to nie spodoba, ale jest to jedyny dostępny sposób jaki znam.

- Ty chyba żartujesz?!- Livia zaśmiała się histerycznie.- Przecież wiesz jaka łączyła mnie z nim relacja! Zresztą myślałam, że się nie tolerujecie!

- Kwestie wzajemnej sympatii czy jej braku nie mają tu nic do rzeczy.- odparła lodowatym, profesjonalnym tonem.- Chodzi tylko o to, że nie mamy innego wyboru.

Livia pokręciła w niedowierzaniu głową. Była wściekła, że Morrigan w ogóle śmiała jej to zaproponować.

- Jeśli pozwolisz mi kontynuować, to jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, której nie mogę przed tobą ukryć...- zaczęła ostrożnie czarownica.- Owocem naszej wspólnej nocy będzie dziecko, które pochłonie niszczycielską siłę Arcydemona...

- Co?!- Livia myślała, że się przesłyszała. To musiał być żart. Niesmaczny, głupi i okrutny. Jak mogłaby namawiać jedynego mężczyznę, którego kiedykolwiek szczerze kochała, aby spłodził dziecko z kobietą, której nienawidził?! To nie miało najmniejszego sensu!

- Nie chce nawet dłużej tego słuchać! To wykluczone! Poza tym, Alistair nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, to jakiś absurd! - przycisnęła palce do skroni. Po wieczorze pełnym rewelacji dopadła ją bolesna migrena. _I jak tu mam wypocząć przed ostateczną bitwą w takich warunkach?!_

- Zrobiłby to, aby cię ocalić.- podniosła głos, aby przekrzyczeć elfkę, która dosłownie wybuchła gniewem.- Myślałam, że ty również się zgodzisz. Dla jego dobra.

- Jak śmiesz!- Livia okruchami opanowania powstrzymała się od wymierzenia czarownicy siarczystego policzka.- Wszystko bym dla niego zrobiła! Umrę jutro tylko po to, aby to on nie musiał ginąć, ale ten rytuał nie będzie miał miejsca! A teraz wynocha z mojego pokoju!

Zamaszystym gestem pokazała czarownicy drzwi. Morrigan zawiedziona pokiwała głową, a w jej twarzy oprócz złości można było dostrzec także żal i smutek, że widzi swoją przyjaciółkę zapewne ostatni raz.

- W takim razie żegnaj, Livie.- z godnością opuściła pokój i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Livia padła na łóżko i zalała się łzami. Tymi najgorszymi, najbardziej dławiącymi i gorzkimi, łzami desperacji i bezsilności. Głowa pulsowała irytująco, pod zamkniętymi powiekami tańczyły srebrzyste strzępy.

_A niech to, niech mnie zabije! Choćby tu i teraz!-_ pomyślała ze złością i przykryła się po czubek głowy miękką, pachnącą kołdrą, która dopiero po dłuższym czasie pomogła jej zmęczonemu umysłowi odpłynąć do krainy snów.

* * *

Livia pewnym, szybkim krokiem przemierzała dziedziniec. Była w swojej najlepszej lekkiej zbroi, nowych wygodnych butach i z wiernymi, nieodłącznymi sztyletami na plecach. Patrząc na jej zwinne ruchy, sprężysty krok i solidny ekwipunek od razu było widać, że jest silną i bezwzględną wojowniczką, jednak to jej zdeterminowana mina, zacięte usta i zmarszczone brwi, wzbudzały respekt i strach wśród otaczających ją zewsząd żołnierzy. Nawet w nocy odbywały się wzmożone przygotowania do ostatecznego starcia z plagą, wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, kto odegra w bitwie decydującą rolę.

Zmierzała do miejsca, w którym kazała zebrać się swoim towarzyszom. Chciała ujrzeć ich wszystkich po raz ostatni, skoro zdecydowała się dzisiaj ponieść śmierć. Nie powie im z czym wiąże się zabicie Arcydemona, jak już będzie po wszystkim sami się dowiedzą. Nie chciała wysłuchiwać słów litości i współczucia, pragnęła tylko powiedzieć im, jak wiele znaczyła dla niej ich lojalność...

Dźwięk tłumionego szlochu sprawił, że zwolniła krok. Spojrzała przez lewe ramię i dostrzegła jak jedna z maginek, która została oddelegowana do osłaniania głównego oddziału z dystansu, łka, jednocześnie poprawiając drżącymi rękami pas z fiolkami, który otulał jej biodra. Livia podeszła bliżej. Dopiero kiedy stanęła dwa kroki przed dziewczyną ta uniosła wzrok i otarła załzawione policzki, prostując się przy tym jak struna.

- Czy coś się stało?- elfka spytała melodyjnym, uprzejmym tonem. Kiedy patrzyła na zlęknioną postać, której mysie włosy kleiły się do mokrej twarzy, nie mogła powstrzymać swojej altruistycznej natury.

- Nie, nic takiego, pani.- odparła nie patrząc jej w oczy i pociągając żałośnie nosem.- Po prostu, moja matka mieszka w Denerim...- broda zaczęła jej drżeć.- I siostra...

Livia położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się współczucie.

- Jak ci na imię?

- Cornelia, pani.

- Musisz być silna i zachować spokój, Cornelio. Postaram się uratować tylu mieszkańców ilu tylko zdołam, ale na twoich barkach również spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność. Możesz uratować wielu ludzi, w tym także swoją matkę i siostrę, ale nie dokonasz tego jeśli już teraz pogrążysz się w żałobie.

Cornelia pokiwała zawzięcie głową i przetarła cieknący nos rękawem szaty. Jej oczy cały czas lśniły wstrzymywanymi łzami, ale tliła się w nich jeszcze iskierka nadziei.

- Uwierz w swoje umiejętności, zostałaś wybrana spośród najlepszych! Nie wstrzymuj ręki i daj z siebie wszystko. To rozkaz.- poważny, formalny ton złagodziła na koniec łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Tak jest.- Dziewczyna również się uśmiechnęła i skinęła z wdzięcznością głową.- Dziękuję.

Livia pożegnała się z dziewczyną pokrzepiająco kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i ruszyła na spotkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Każdy ma jakąś rodzinę, kogoś za kim będzie tęsknić, kogo będzie opłakiwać. Ile matek straci swoje dzieci? Ile sióstr braci? Ile maluchów już jest osieroconych?

_Jeśli mam zginąć, upewnię się najpierw dobrze, że zabieram to ścierwo ze sobą._

Umówili się w kamiennej altanie, miejscu nieco bardziej oddalonym od zgiełku i wrzawy bitewnej. Kiedy zobaczyła niewielką budowlę majaczącą w oddali dostrzegła, że już wszyscy na nią czekają. Poczuła bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej i tak bardzo odsuwany od świadomości żal, wkradł się zdradziecko do jej serca. Stali tam w strojach bojowych, ze śmiercionośnymi broniami, które z niejednego wroga upiły już krwi, i rozmawiali jak gdyby nigdy nic. Rubaszny śmiech Oghrena usłyszała jako pierwszy. Nawet tego będzie jej brakować. Wynne mówiła coś do Leliany z dobrotliwym uśmiechem na ustach, Stenn leniwie głaskał szeroki łeb mabari.

Kiedy podeszła bliżej, Zevran podniósł się z kamiennego schodka z nieswoim wyrazem twarzy. Gdy zrobił lekki ukłon i spojrzał na nią chmurnymi oczami, dreszcz przebiegł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

_On wie._- domyśliła się, mając jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie niepotrzebnie zabierał głosu.

- Cześć, Livie!- zakrzyknął Oghren tubalnie, szeroko rozkładając ręce.- Bardzo nieładnie tak się spóźniać! Opóźniasz bitwę!

- Myślę, że mimo to bitwa ci nie ucieknie.- westchnęła Wynne w typowym dla siebie stylu.

- I dobrze, bo specjalnie naostrzyłem topór.- zaśmiał się gładząc ogromną broń, od której złowrogo odbijało się światło.

- Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać.- powiedziała zaczesując luźny kosmyk za spiczaste ucho.- Mam wam kilka słów do powiedzenia, usiądźcie proszę.

Każdy, nie bez szemrania, zajął miejsce na kamiennych ławkach. Byli nieco zaniepokojeni oficjalnym tonem spotkania, ale po ich oczach widać było, że przede wszystkim są zaintrygowani. Livia zauważyła, że Morrigan i Alistair siedząc na dwóch przeciwnych końcach ławki, ale czasami wysyłają sobie dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla elfki spojrzenia. Nie chciała się tym przejmować dlatego od razu przeszła do rzeczy.

- Dzisiaj dokonamy tego, do czego od początku dążyliśmy. Stawimy czoła najbardziej wymagającemu wrogowi...

- Jakbyśmy nie robili tego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu...- wtrącił się Sten swoim grobowym tonem.

Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień wspólnych walk, wspólnego „lizania ran". Oghren zaśmiał się głośno, ale nikt więcej nie przerywał już jej monologu.- Zostałam Szarą Strażniczką bardziej z konieczności niż z własnego wyboru, ale nie żałuję ani jednej sekundy swojego życia, ani jednej pomyłki, ani jednej rany, bo to wszystko sprawiło, że natrafiłam na tak wspaniałych, dzielnych wojowników...

Leliana otarła z policzka łzę. Broda trzęsła jej się jak oszalała. Livia przestraszyła się, że zaraz wstanie i zacznie klaskać, ale i tak dokończyła zdanie. Może i cała ta przemowa była patetyczna, ale chciała aby wiedzieli, że zajmują... zajmowali ważne miejsce w jej życiu.

- I cudownych, lojalnych przyjaciół.

Nie patrzyła na Alistaira, robiła wszystko, by nie spojrzeć w jego stronę. Morrigan wstała z miejsca i ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zamknęła ją w silnym uścisku. Stała tak chwilę, z dłonią na jej włosach, oddychając ciężko aby, Andrasto broń, się nie popłakać.

- Cokolwiek się stanie wiedz, że jesteś moją prawdziwą i jedyną przyjaciółką.- Czarownica wyszeptała jej do ucha załamującym się głosem, a później spojrzała w jej twarz przepraszającymi oczami.- Wybacz mi.

Livia nie była pewna co ma jej wybaczyć. Trudne początki, różnice poglądów czy wczorajszą noc?

- Wybaczam. Wszystko.

Morrigan uśmiechnęła się, w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Reszta zebranych okazała się wspaniałomyślna i szybko powstrzymali oniemiałe spojrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli Wiedźmy z Głuszy w takim stanie.

- No dobrze.- Livia wyprostowała się nieco.- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia taktyczna. Postanowiłam, że przez Denerim przebiję się tylko z małym oddziałem, aby wyczyścić drogę. Arl Eamon wejdzie dopiero wtedy kiedy będzie czysto i pomoże mi w głównym starciu razem z elfimi łucznikami i ochotnikami z kręgu maginów. Ci, którzy nie pójdą ze mną będą mieli za zadanie ich osłaniać. Jakieś sugestie?

Zevran, który w sposób niepodobny do siebie, do tej pory siedział z poważną miną i milczał, poprawił się na siedzeniu.

- Uważam, że powinienem iść z tobą.

Livia patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się kiedy zaszła w nim taka zmiana. Wydawał jej się nieswój, był zamyślony i smutny, z jego spojrzenia zniknęły nieposkromione, psotne ogniki, a na ich miejsce pojawiła się czarna otchłań.

- Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?- zapytała raczej z czystej ciekawości.

Zevran wzruszył ramionami. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niej poważnego spojrzenia spokojnych oczu.

- Po prostu chcę być przy tobie.- stwierdził z niewymuszoną szczerością. Słowa i ton jakim je wymówił sprawiły, że spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych wlepiły się w niego.

Livia zamrugała kilka razy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Gdyby był to ktoś inny niż elf-podrywacz, którego znała już w końcu dość długo, pewnie pomyślałaby, że to słowa wielkiej wagi. Gdyby jednak sposób w jaki zostały wypowiedziane był inny, w ogóle by się nad nimi nie zastanawiała...

- Właściwie to już wcześniej podjęłam decyzję.- ogłosiła pewnym tonem, odchrząkując przedtem nieznacznie, zupełnie jakby chciała w ten sposób pozbyć się niezręcznego uczucia.- Ze mną pójdzie Wynne, Morrigan, Oghren i Zevran. Leliana, Sten i Alistair- osłaniacie earla.

- O taaak, zrobimy tam jatkę, Strażniczko, he, he, he.- Oghren klepnął z zadowolenia w kolano tak mocno, że po kamiennej altance rozległo się głośne plaśnięcie.

Zevran uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale nadal pozostawał w swojej stoickiej pozie, za to Alistair...

Cóż. Gdyby wzrok rzeczywiście mógł zabijać, Arcydemon miałby dzisiaj swój szczęśliwy dzień.


End file.
